In warehouses and other similar settings, separate mechanisms typically transport and apply “stretch” wrapping film to palletized loads. In particular, pallet trucks or jacks (such as electrically powered or manually displaced autonomous and/or manually-controlled vehicles) typically transport palletized loads. In contrast, fixed-location wrapping stations typically wrap palletized loads. In some cases, wrapping stations rotate the palletized load as wrapping film is dispensed from a roll supported by a vertically movable spindle.
Upon delivering a load to a wrapping station, a palletized load transporting vehicle and, for manually-controlled vehicles, the vehicle's operator remain idle while the load is wrapped. Thus, the processing and labor costs associated with these wrapping operations are relatively high compared to operations that continuously utilize the vehicle and, for manually-controlled vehicles, the vehicle's operator. This issue is exacerbated if a palletized load is wrapped on multiple occasions when assembling “partial” loads (for example, to facilitate load stability and/or to compartmentalize sections of the load).
In an attempt to address the above issues, some palletized load transporting vehicles include wrapping mechanisms. Thus, the vehicle may simultaneously wrap and transport a palletized load. Some previous load wrapping and transporting vehicles include an arm that rotates about a pivot point disposed above the load and thereby defines a circular path about the load. At the opposite end, the arm connects to a vertically extending mast that supports a vertically movable film roll. The roll unwinds and dispenses film to wrap the palletized load as the roll follows the circular path and moves vertically along the mast.
Unfortunately, these vehicles are typically prohibitively large and difficult to maneuver. In particular, to provide sufficient clearance between the film roll and the load, the rotating arm is typically relatively long (for example, several feet or more). As such, the circular path defined by the rotating arm is significantly larger than the width of the vehicle. Thus, these vehicles can only wrap palletized loads in relatively open areas. Similarly, the load supports or “forks” of these vehicles are relatively long (for example, up to 75 percent longer than those of other vehicles). This permits the load to be spaced from other structures of the vehicle so that the vertical mast can pass therebetween. However, relatively long forks increase the turning radius of a vehicle, thereby limiting its maneuverability.
Considering the above, it would be desirable to have palletized load wrapping and transporting vehicles and methods that address one or more of the shortcomings of previous designs.